No Refunds and No Returns
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Post-ep for 6x02. When emotion finally claims Aaron Hotchner, will it lead to happily ever after with JJ? Written in response to the TV Prompt Challenge: One Tree Hill - "You Call It Madness, But I Call It Love"


_**Author's Note: Hello, readers! A couple of notes for you today.**_

_**First, please remember to stop by our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" and grab a nomination ballot for the first EVER Profiler's Choice Awards! You have THIRTEEN days remaining to nominate your picks and we'd love to hear from each one of you. Come, help us make sure that your favorite stories and authors get the recognition that they deserve.**_

_**Also at the forum, signups for our first ever ff. net based "Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange" are underway! All you need to do is reply to the thread at the forum or send us a PM telling us 1) Which pairings you would feel comfortable writing, 2) the central pairing you'd like to be featured in the story you receive as a Christmas gift, and 3) Name a Christmas carol plus three Christmas-y prompts you'd like to see in the story you receive as a Christmas gift (you'll only have to use three of the four items in the actual fic). Assignments will be given on November 1st and you'll have until DECEMBER 25, 2010 to post your gift. Further details are available at the forum. Please, let's make this a Merry Christmas for ALL!**_

* * *

**No Refunds and No Returns**

_**One Tree Hill - You Call it Madness, But I Call it Love**_

"This is insane," he mumbled against her lips even as his body pinned hers against the unyielding door of her office. "Madness," he breathed, his moist lips dragging along the line of her jaw.

Burying her hands in his dark hair, JJ shook her head, her blonde hair flicking wildly. "Don't talk...I'm afraid all this will all go away if we talk now," she moaned, desperately dragging his mouth back to hers with a determined hand.

She had a point, he thought, but she was leaving, damn it. There were things that had to be said...things that if he didn't say them now, he might never have the opportunity. You only came in here to say goodbye, not bare your soul, his mind screamed even as his lips greedily covered hers again.

How had they come to this? Like two animals ripping at each other's clothes, stripping each other of every obstacle standing between them and their pleasure. Trying to comprehend those thoughts, his hands faltered as he reached for her skirt.

Breathing hard, JJ's eyes shined as she leaned her head back against the unforgiving door. "Don't stop," she whispered frantically, covering the hand resting against her thigh.

"You're leaving," he panted, hating the accusation he heard in his own words.

"The Bureau," she clarified, eyes widening. "Not you," she pointed out meaningfully, her words strong. "I could never leave you. Especially now."

He despised the uncontrollable need surging through him. "Why?" he asked hoarsely, pressing closer, unwilling to allow one single inch to separate them.

"You don't know?" JJ asked faintly, her eyes staring intently into his. "Honestly?"

Licking his lips, he shook his head, unable to speak, unable to find the words.

"I love you," JJ whispered, her small hands bracketing his face, guiding his averted gaze back to hers. "What you call madness, Hotch...I call love."

"It's stupid. I'm broken and you're confused," he denied as he shook his head, unable to allow himself to accept her explanation.

"You're afraid," she countered, nailing him to the wall with a piercing stare. "We're finally here, Aaron," she explained frantically, tightening her grip on his neck, his corded muscles pulsing beneath her touch. "Together. With no obstacles standing between us. We're both finally available...no one and no job standing between us. Aren't you ready to take a chance on an 'us'?"

"You have no idea how much I want that," Hotch responded harshly, dipping his head. "But Will just left...you're still healing...and you have this brand new opportunity in front of you..."

"Exactly," JJ countered, unwilling to let this incredible man escape again. For years, they'd been missing their chance. Now, by some miracle of fate, it was here again. And she would not let it slip past her again. "We both have an opportunity, Aaron. I've waited for years...first, with Haley, then with Will...and always with our careers standing in our way. Neither of us have any of those reasons...those excuses anymore."

Heart thundering in his chest as he stared down into her hopeful eyes, he frowned. "You make it sound so simple."

"How hard is it?" she asked in answer, her fingers stroking against his cheeks. "If you can give me one reason...one valid reason why we can't at least try to be together, I'll walk out this door and not look back. Just one, Aaron. And don't give me that 'I'm broken' line of crap. You don't get to use that one until you've at least given me the chance to try and piece you back together again."

"JJ, sometimes, no matter how hard you try, you can't put a shattered heart back together," Hotch tried to explain, lifting a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"And sometimes you just need to find the right person to repair the damage," she replied softly, leaning her head against his palm. "Let me try," she murmured, pressing her lips back to his in a sweet kiss. "We won't know unless we try."

"And if I hurt you the way I hurt..."

Pressing a finger to his lips, JJ shook her head. "I am not Haley, Aaron. I know how much this job means to you. I also realize that that you're a part of this job as much as this job is a part of you. And as much as I respected her, your former wife never understood that. I know what I'm getting here."

"I do, too," Hotch agreed with a shake of his head, his eyes narrowing. "You're about to get shortchanged."

"Then it's my dime," JJ disputed, smoothing her fingers over his five o'clock shadow, lingering against his strong chin.

"I'm a greedy bastard...I might end up taking a hell of a lot more than a dime, JJ," Hotch warned, slowly moving closer to her again, his heart and mind finally in accord.

She'd won. The softening in his eyes told her so. "Really?" she asked, cocking a blonde brow in the air.

"Oh yeah," Hotch breathed, their breath mingling as he slowly dropped his head. "And I have a strict non-refundable policy."

"No refunds," JJ echoed obediently, her heart singing as she nodded, letting herself truly believe that happily ever after might just be around the corner.

"And no returns either," Hotch added, his lips caressing hers.

"No refunds and no returns," JJ agreed, her eyes fluttering closed as he easily dominated her willing body. "Two policies I can definitely climb on board with.

And as it turned out, neither ever needed either policy.

_**Finis**_

* * *

_**Author's Note 2 - Also guys, please don't forget that if you'd like to advertise the awards on your own profile pages or stories, there's a short blurb on my (ilovetvalot) and Tonnie's (tonnie2001969) profile page for you to copy and paste if you choose! **_

_**Again, thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story!**_


End file.
